Was It All About Us In The End?
by Tyroe
Summary: What will Fleur do when Hermione disappears and an exlover suddenly comes back into her life?
1. Was it all about us in the End?

Author's Note :This is a joint story with ABCCJPTT and to find out how Cho went blind read her story "Trials and Tribulations" so if you read that one first you'll catch on pretty quick about some of the stuff in here...hope you like it...this is my First Harry Potter FanFic so don't kill me okay?

Your True Colors

Hermione was sitting in a dark corner by herself in the felorose tavern in Paris, France and was already on her 8th bottle of butterbeer, and by now, she was feeling very dizzy from the sheer amount that she had consumed. But as she was sitting by herself, she kept playing over and over again what had happen at Hogwarts with her and her girlfriend, Cho Chang, who was her girlfriend for almost all of fifth term…….until now.

Flash Back 

Hermione was sitting in the library studying for her next lesson, which was "History of Magic" with one of the school's ghosts, Professor Binns. As she was studying, a small brown owl landed next to her on the table. She looked at the little owl and saw a piece of parchment attached to its leg and read it:

_Hermione_

_Meet me in the quidditch pitch after lunch_

_Cho_

Even though Cho was blind from an accident while flying on her broomstick, she still had beautiful handwriting. Hermione quickly took out a roll of parchment, ink and a quill and replied:

_Cho_

_I will meet you in the quidditch pitch after lunch_

_Love you_

_Hermione_

Lunch time rolled around and Hermione had a meeting to keep with her girlfriend, so she went to Gryffindor tower to drop her book bag off. She decided to skip lunch because she wasn't hungry, and so she set out towards the pitch. When she got there, she didn't see Cho so she thought that maybe she was somewhere else. Hermione walked all around the castle looking for Cho, but when she walked pass the lake, she saw two people there and both of them had long black hair. Curiously, one of the girls resembled Cho, so Hermione snuck up and walked to the lake while staying in the shadows of the trees because she didn't want to be seen.

As she got closer she could hear them talking about something, but she only heard every other word until she got just close enough to listen in.

"Angelina?" the other girl said

"Hmm?" Angelina replied.

"What do you think of me?" the other girl asked.

"Well I think you're a very gorgeous girl but now it's your turn to answer something" Angelina said when she kissed the other girl.

"Okay" the other replied. Angelina said "If we're dating secretly behind our your girlfriend's back, how come you haven't broken up with … that girl… you know, the one that's always hanging around Harry and Ron. The one in my house…Hermione! That's her name."

Right then, Hermione's suspicions that the other girl with Angelina was Cho were confirmed, but that caused disturbing questions to manifest in her mind: Why would Cho be cheating on her? What had Hermione done to offend Cho that drove her to cheat? Hermione thought to herself silently. She came back to reality to hear the rest of the conversation between Cho and Angelina with tears trickling down her face. Cho had told Angelina that even though she was dating Hermione, she only did because when Cho was in the mood for sex Hermione fed her appetite to the last drop.

At the last word Hermione came out from behind the oak tree she was behind and said "Cho,...I loved you ever since first year and thank you ever so much for revealing your true colors." Hermione yearned to cast a hex on Cho and Angelina but instead said she spoke again, "I wanted to go to the yule ball with you, but Cedric got to you first before I could and then I had to go with that Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum!"

"Hermione...how long have you been standing there?"Cho said"long enough, but what have I done to drive you to cheat on me Cho? tell me please" Hermione replied, "You know, I always liked you Hermione,but...but after Cedric diedIthought you could be the one to fixs this wholeI have in my soul, butI was wrong, we're not meant for each other, Hermione please forgive I was going to tell you about Angelina and I but..." with that Hermione put her hands on her face and said "your a terrible liar cho you know that? and you said that we were meant to be together, rmemeber when you came to my house for the summer? and remember whenI took youto that classical music concert?" Hermionestood there crying from what she and seen and what hadjust happend, Cho tried to giveHermione a hug to comfort her but it was no use when she tried Hermione only pushed heraway and said"get away from me!"she turned on her heel and ran for the Castle and criedherself to sleep

End flash back

When Hermione played this scenario over again in her mind for the last time she stood up, feeling a bit tipsy from all the butterbeer she had drank, put some money on the table to cover the bill, and then tipped the bartender as she walked out of the tavern. She walked the streets of France to find a spot to sleep, but it began to rain. She found an alley way down the street and decided to sit down and cry one last time from the painful memory of what had happened at school.

It was about an hour before she stopped when she heard a voice from the street call her name.

"'Ermione?" it called again " 'ermione is that you?" the person came closer, Hermione looked up and saw the platinum blond hair and thought it was Fleur but she had to look again and realized that it was Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. Gabrielle helped Hermione off the wet cold ground and asked what she was doing in France so Hermione retold what had happened at school and that the pain from Cho cheating on her hurt so much that she ran away to the first place she thought of; France was it.

Gabrielle gave Hermione her coat to try and warm her up. They walked and talked until they came to a small blue brick house with the letter "D" on the front. Hermione walked in after Gabrielle and was in awe; the house looked small on the outside but on the inside, it was like a mansion with marble floors, glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and paintings on the walls from different artists. Gabrielle told Hermione to go warm herself by the fire while she looked for her sister, so Hermione walked to the grandiose fire place and sat down to get warm. Gabrielle went to find her sister and found her in a small work out room in the basement

"Sister?" Gabrielle called out….no response. She called again "Sister!" the second time she got a response when she heard her sister say "Garbrielle what it is?" Gabrielle walked into the work room and told Fleur that Hermione was in the living room by the fire place getting warm from being soaked in the rain. Fleur quickly hopped out of the work room, ran to the bathroom for a quick shower and then came to see Hermione who was, and to this day, the person Fleur had desired for a long time ever since she was at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

"'Ermione!" Fleur called as she ran to give Hermione a hug, Fleur too asked Hermione why she was in France and she told the story once again and explained why she ran away for a few days. With that, Hermione laid her head on Fleur's shoulder and fell fast asleep on the couch by the fire.

Fleur wrapped Hermione in her arms, kissed her forehead and whispered in Hermione's ear, " I love you, I always have ever since I was at your school." Fleur kissed Hermione's forehead one last time. Then she waved her hand to Gabrielle to help her carry Hermione to Gabrielle's room to sleep off all the butterbeer she had consumed.

"Where will I sleep Fleur?" Gabrielle asked. Fleur replied, "You can sleep with me little sister, my bed is large enough" and with that, they walked out to let Hermione sleep in peace...To be Continued

A second Chapter is coming it's in the works,I'm open to any suggestions so if you have any Idea's or anything that might help feel free to tell me,please please R&R


	2. Beautiful Brawl Reloaded

Chapter 2: Girlfriend Surprise

Hermione awoke in a four-poster bed with crimson silk sheets and curtains drawn with her head on a dark blue, silk-covered pillow that smelled of wild flowers.

"Did you sleep well 'Ermione?" came a soft voice from behind the curtains but were drawn open the next minute to reveal a smiling Fleur standing in front of the bed. "Yes I did sleep very well thank you... where am I?" Hermione asked as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Well my sister Gabrielle found you in an alleyway and you were a bit tipsy because of all the butterbeer you drank and so my sister thought it would be best if you came back here and rested awhile. But don't worry, I wrote your parents last night before bed and they know where you are and they thought it would be best if you took a few days to get over with what happen between you and Cho." Fleur replied as she stood up and spoke again "I have breakfast down stairs, come."

With that, Hermione followed Fleur down the marble stair case to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Some warm, fresh-cooked breakfast foods were laid out on a table, so Hermione helped herself to the vast array. Fleur looked at her and smiled, "If you will excuse me I must go find my sister, I need to ask her a question." Fleur stood up and walked out of the kitchen and Hermione was not far behind, but then decided not to follow Fleur on some wild goose chase to find Gabrielle.

Instead she decided to look around the house and do some exploring. All along the first floor, there were paintings by famous people like Thomas Kincaid, but when she came up to the second floor, she found a large painting of two people, one Blue, one Red, with their swords clashing together and at their feet showed millions of men on a battle field.

"Do you know anything about Greek mythology 'Ermione?" came a voice from the other side of the hall. Hermione jumped around to see who was behind her and saw Gabrielle walking towards her, eyes fixated on the painting.

"No I don't know much about Greek mythology to be honest with you Gabrielle. So, who are these people? This man and this woman?" Hermione asked Gabrielle as she looked again at the painting as if in a trance. Gabrielle's lips pulled into a thin smile, "The man on the left is Ares the God of War and to the right is his sister Athena, who was the Goddess of wisdom. You see, Athena and Ares never liked each other and this is a battle to see who the next in line becomes the next high god after Zeus's death."

Hermione found that very interesting but she looked back to Gabrielle and said, "You know your sister is looking for you right? She said she had a question for you." Gabrielle nodded, "Yes, she found me. She said she wanted to know what I thought if we all went out tonight for a good time, and I already wrote my friend to see if she wants to come. She said that she'd come with us tonight, but until then, I have some shopping to do before tonight." And with that, Gabrielle walked back to the room where she slept to find her clothes because the only thing she presently had on was a blue bathrobe. Hermione decided to retreat back to the room as well to find some good clothes to change into instead of walking around in nightgowns all day. When she got back to the room, she looked all over but couldn't find any suitable clothing.

"Can't find your things?" Fleur asked, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, a smile placed delicately on her face. Hermione turned on her heel and said that she couldn't find them. A warm laugh filled the room like melodic music, "Hahaha that's because I sent them to the cleaners to get washed, dried, and pressed, but for now, you will wear something of mine. I'm sure I have something that will fit you until we get you some clothes before we go out tonight."

Time passed on and it was about six o'clock when Fleur decided that she and Hermione would go shopping for something for them to wear to the dance club. "We can find something at my mother's store. She has her own clothing line called "Thousand Gold Kisses" Fleur said when the both of them walked into a large store that had everything that would make boys, and girls alike, drool.

Hermione was the first one to find something that looked great on her. She went into the dressing room and came out with a black mini-skirt and a navy spaghetti strap. When Fleur saw these on Hermione, her mouth went dry and she lost all composure for a split second before clearing her throat and acting as if Hermione's new appearance had no effect on her. The black mini-skirt lined Hermione's curves just right, and the navy spaghetti strap made Hermione look so desirable and seductive that Fleur just wanted to wrap her in her arms and kiss her until the next sunrise.

"How I look Fleur?" Hermione asked when she did a full 360 turn to show everything.

"G-Great!" Fleur stuttered, suddenly losing whatever composure she had previously managed to retain. However, now it was Fleur's turn to try something on and then pose for Hermione. Fleur came out with a pair of blue jeans with dark blue flames running up the sides and a maroon tank top. Hermione saw that the jeans made Fleur's legs look wonderful. She slowly followed up the legs to her shirt and then to her eyes.

"Well?" Asked Fleur when she gave a slow but sexy saunter, swinging her hips to accentuate her curves. Hermione was speechless, her jaw slack. She wanted to say something intelligent, but instead, with her tongue tied, she decided to say nothing at all. However, Fleur knew this was a good sign with the hypnotized look Hermione had on her face. They bought their clothes and went back home to shower, put on some make up, and get ready for a good time. When they returned home, Hermione saw Gabrielle sitting with another girl, with familiar fiery red hair, on the couch kissing. Hermione took a second look to see whom exactly Gabrielle was kissing, and when she got closer, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out and the red haired girl broke the kiss suddenly and looked over and excitedly, though with a little embarrassment, "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

When she said this, she ran towards Hermione and gave her a rib-crushing hug. Hermione told Ginny about what had happened and why she was here. Hermione was the first to take a shower and and to get ready to go dancing but as she was waiting for everyone else, her thoughts began to wander.

"_Why is it that whenever I'm around Fleur, I'm speechless? Like when she came out of the dressing room at the clothing store, I couldn't say a word? But when I saw her, I just wanted to make our lips lock and never let go. But…what if she doesn't like me the same way I like her? These are the same feelings I had with Cho so long ago, so I know I should confess my feelings of love to her but I'm so afraid of getting hurt and feeling the pain all over again…"_

She questioned herself one last time before Fleur's voice interrupted her thoughts. "'Ermione, are you ready?" Fleur asked through the door after she knocked. Hermione replied, "Yes I'm ready, go on ahead down stairs I'll be there in a minute". She finished putting on more eye-liner, took a deep breath, and walked out the door and down the stairs.

The Club

Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle and Ginny arrived at the club called "Moonlight" which played soft music to slow dance to and techno music to bounce too. When the four girls went inside, they went to the bar to order drinks before hitting the dance floor. First, the DJ played a techno song, which made Ginny want to dance, so she took Gabrielle's hand and ran to the dance floor, but Hermione and Fleur decided to sit this one out and talk for a while. When the techno song was over, Ginny and Gabrielle came back to the bar and for about an hour, there was only silence between them, aside from the occasional yawn or cough, until Fleur decided to break it.

"'Ermione there's something I have to tell you," she turned her head to look at Hermione who turned her head to look at Fleur, but when Hermione was about to see what she wanted to say, the DJ announced, "Alright the next song I'm going play is an old one but one of my personal favorites. It's called "String of Pearls," by a man named Glenn Miller."

Fleur took Hermione's hand, looked towards the dance floor, and whispered, "I have something to tell you." Hermione nodded in agreement and walked to the dance floor with Fleur's hand in hers.

"'Ermione do you remember the first time we met?" Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear as they held each other close while the song played,

"Yes I remember it very well and how at first I thought you were a French snob that made all the boys drool, but, it seems I was wrong," Hermione whispered back in Fleur's ear.

Fleur replied "When I was at your school I couldn't take my eyes off of you and at the Yule ball when I saw you coming into the great hall with Viktor Krum I was so jealous that he got to you first. But that was the past and now that you're here with me everything is all right."

Hermione nodded in agreement and said "What did you want to tell me Fleur?"

Fleur took a deep breath and said, "What I'm trying to say is that I have fallen in love with you, Hermione Granger, and since the first day we met I have thought of no one but you. But I…but I understand if you don't feel the same way about me-" her sentence was cut off by a finger to her lips and then a short kiss. Hermione went to give Fleur a second kiss but was interrupted by someone saying, "May I cut in?"

Fleur and Hermione turned around and saw a girl with long block hair with the ends dyed red down to her shoulders, light tan skin, and bright hazel eyes and with the out fit she was wearing, any man or women would take a second glance at her. It was Maria, Fleur's ex-girlfriend from two years ago. Hermione nodded apprehensively and said that she would sit this next dance out, walking to the bar to a seat next Gabrielle, who was in deep conversation about fashion with Ginny.

Maria stepped in front of Fleur and they started to slow dance to a song called Smile by Chris Botti featuring Steven Tyler, when in the middle of the song, Maria said, "Why did you break up with me Fleur? I was good to you wasn't I?" Fleur replied, "I'll admit that I was sad to have to break us up but it wouldn't have worked out between us, and in the end nothing positive would have happened. But now we have to move on. I've found someone new but what about you? Have you found any one yet?"

When Fleur said this she saw a tear trickle down Maria's cheek, but Maria said "No, there's no one for me except you, my Fleur." Maria kissed Fleur's lips and stayed there for a while but then backed off to speak.

"What makes that bushy haired slut better then me? I'm more beautiful then she will ever be, even with all that make-up and new clothes…" all of a sudden, Maria's voice went silent and Fleur saw Hermione run into the girls bathroom. Maria's voice came back with confidence saying, "I was always better in bed, wasn't I Fleur?" But Fleur didn't like what she said about Hermione. She took a step back from Maria's hold.

When Maria tried to get back to hold Fleur, Maria got just close enough to see a small but distinct flames of rage in Fleur's crystal blue eyes. She smirked, "Aw what's a matter sweetie?" she put alittle bit of extra emphasis on the last sickening word, "are you-"

BAM!

Fleur's fist came flying out of nowhere across Maria's jaw sending her to the ground, much to the surprise of the other clubbers in the room, when Maria looked up at Fleur.

"Defending that slut of a girlfriend of yours huh?" Maria said as she stood up rubbing her right jaw line "You want to fight? Alright!" Maria just smiled and then began to charge Fleur to tackle her to the ground, but Fleur stepped to the side and dodged Maria's rush. When she was close enough, Fleur grabbed Maria's long hair and threw her to the ground. Maria's head hit the ground as Gabrielle saw the commotion and automatically wanted to help her sister beat that girl senseless, but Ginny grabbed her by the shoulders and said "No, this is her own problem"

Maria got back up and threw a few good punches to Fleur's delicate face and since Maria was wearing a ring (that she had gotten from Fluer when she asked Maria out) she was able to give Fleur a cut across her cheek and a split lip but Fleur gave Maria a black eye and a broken nose. When the fight was over, Fleur walked back to the bar (just alittle dizzy from that last hit from Maria) to finish the drink she ordered which was a maragrita on the rocks, no salt and then she looked back to Maria getting up from the fight "It's over Maria, you need to grow up and move on" Fluer said as Gabrielle and Ginny started to make their way across the dance floor to the bar from a booth in the far left corner of the club. When Hermione came out of the bathroom with tear stained eyes, she saw the cut across Fluer's cheek. "Fleur What happend? Why is your cheek bleeding?"

Fleur just smiled and then looked at Hermione and said "See the girl over there walking out?" Hermione nodded, "that is Maria Dantes. She was my girlfriend for about 5 years before I met you. But when she started saying bad things about you, I saw you run into the bathroom so I got upset and I defended you because I love you Hermione." Fluer gave Hermione a kiss but winced from her slipt lip "Ohh that's smarts" Fleur said with a laugh after the kiss.

Gabby, Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur walked back home because the place was not too far away. They arrived home and Gabrielle and Ginny said that they were going to stay up in the living room by the fireplace and chat. Fleur said that she was going to bed, and Hermione went in to the kitchen to get a washcloth and something for Fleur's cut across her cheek.

Fleur heard a knock on her bedroom door and said, "Come in."

Hermione walked into Fleur's room and went to her bed side saying, "I got a washcloth and alcohol to help clean that cut on your cheek. Let me see it," Hermione grabbed the chair from Fleur's desk and sat down next to the bed and started to clean the cut.

Fleur winced due to the stinging alcohol. Hermione grinned softly, "I know it hurts, but it's for the best and you know that." Hermione got the washcloth wet with alcohol again to set it on her split lip, but Fleur grabbed her hand and started to kiss Hermione's fingers and whispered, "Go put those things down and come to bed, please?" Hermione gave a smile and nodded as she got up from the chair, put the washcloth and alcohol down on the desk, and walked back to the bed. Fleur moved over a little so Hermione could get in bed.

They started to kiss, Hermione leaving a trail along Fleur's jaw and then down to her neck as Fleur ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. Fleur grabbed her chin, kissed her lips and then kissed up her jaw line to nibble on her earlobe and then came down to her neck. Hermione giggled and brought Fleur's face back to her own for one last kiss before they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.


	3. Your Soul Is Mine

The Next the night Fleur and Hermione were getting ready to go to a muggle movie called "Upon a Soul I'll feast" that takes place during the last battle between Men and Orcs.

"'Ermione are you ready? Ze movie starts in fifteen minuets"

Hermione replied "Yes I'm ready hang on, I have to grab my coat you never know about the weather haha."

Fleur and Hermione moved down the stares to the front door walked outside and closed the door behind them and got into Fleur's car and drove to the movie. They arrived at the theater, got their tickets and went in to see the movie called "Upon a soul I'll feast". The movie came to a close but as Fleur and Hermione was walking out of the movie hand in hand and were about to leave until Fleur said "I must make a stop in the bathroom, wait for me?" Hermione smiled and said "Yes I'll wait for you love" Fleur smiled back, gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and walked into the bathroom. A few moments later as Hermione walked around the theater waiting for Fleur to come out of the bathroom until she suddenly felt something hit her neck and then she fell to the floor knocked out cold.

"Quick get her out here and get her to the car" someone said with a black mask and dart gone in their hand.

"she feels heavy, but I can mange" the second person said as they walked out the door to the dark blue car waiting out side, the first person who shot Hermione in the neck went out side close behind the second person who carried Hermione out. But the first person took of their mask and fixed their things to make it look like nothing happened and the person walked to where Fleur parked her car but didn't wait right by it but to watch from a distance and wait for the right moment.

Minuets later Fleur walked out the bathroom looked around and didn't see Hermione anywhere so she thought Hermione must have gone out to the car but wait? If Hermione was going to go to the car she would have told Fleur….wouldn't she? Then horror struck Fleur's face as she ran to the car. "'Ermione!" Fleur screamed looking back and forth trying to find her beloved Hermione, "'Ermione! Where are you?" Fleur screamed again but she screamed out one last time. Tears began to trickle from Fleur's eyes as she fell to the ground. A few moments later fleur heard foot steps coming towards her; she looked up and saw that it was the girl from the club named Maria.

"Fleur what's wrong?" Maria said as she kneeled down next to the weeping Fleur

"My 'Ermione is gone and I don't where she has gone" Fleur replied through her chokes from crying so much. Fleur sat up and swung her arms around Maria to hold her and Maria wrapped Fleur in her arms and whispered in Fleur's ear "It's going to be alright we'll find your Hermione, I take back what I sat about her".

Fleur pulled her head back and looked into Maria's eyes and said "I forgive you, but can you forgive me for what I did to you?" Maria looked at the ground then looked back to Fleur and said "Well I guess I deserved what I got last time we saw each other but yes I can forgive" Fleur and Maria hugged one last time before they went their separate ways. When Fleur was gone Maria began to laugh at what she has done.

"I will bring Fleur back to me soon" she said to herself as she walked the streets "All I have to do is play along and make her think that I care about this Hermione but to tell the truth I couldn't care what happens to her haha".

As Maria walked down the street to an old house that had "Abandoned" across the door but it mattered not, Maria walked into the old house and into the old living room area and saw a girl tied and gagged to a chair made of black wood. It was Hermione who was still a little dazed from the dart that hit her in the theater but she was coming around slowly.

Maria looked to the west side of the living room and said to her friend who was sitting on a couch reading a book.

"How is she?" Maria asked her friend as she grabbed a seat to sit across from Hermione but before she sat down she untied the gag and said "Well well well how does it feel Hermione? To be tied up unable to escape the inevitable? You know something? I don't know what Fleur saw in you"

Hermione replied "You just wait Maria". When Hermione said Maria's name Maria was shocked? How did this Hermione know her name? Hermione began to laugh and said "ohh yes I know who you are and all about you thanks to Fleur, she talked very highly of you you know, but you've fallen far to go to kidnapping"

Maria stood up and slapped Hermione across the face leaving a red mark on her left cheek "if I were you I wouldn't be mouthing off to someone who holds your life in their hands" as Maria said this she pulled out a knife from her back pocket and continued "all I have to do is slide this knife across your throat and depose of your body".

But Maria's partner stood up and said "Maria you didn't say anything about killing her, this Hermione girl. Yes she took Fleur from you but does that give you a reason to kill her?"

Maria looked to her right and said "quite Alyssa, I have every right to kill this thief, who stole the only woman I've ever loved".

But Alyssa had other plans, she decided would save Hermione's life and end Maria's but not by her own hand but she knew exactly what to do.


	4. Scream In The Night

Scream in the night

Fleur tossed and turned in her bed as she slept but whenever she had a dream she would always shoot straight up from her pillow with cold sweat running down her forehead. But this time it was different. As she tried sleep for the last time and as she closed her eyes she had the same nightmare over and over again.

"_What is this place?" fleur asked herself as she walked in what seems like a house but as she walked in she heard a blood curdling from a distance "Someone must need help" she took off running in the direction of the scream, she felt like she was in a maze running in what seemed like circles until she found a door with a staircase behind it and as she ascend the stares she heard a voice say "Please have mercy on my soul" Fleur recognized the first voice as Hermione that made her pace quicken as pushed herself to the limit as she ran up the staircase, she was only inches from the door at the top when she heard a second voice say "Mercy? Haha you shall receive what I give and what I give out is DEATH!" but fleur didn't recognized the second voice but didn't wait to find out. Fleur charged through the door but she was to late for the second person was already on but the sight before her eyes was true horror for she saw her beloved Hermione dead on the floor with a sword through her heart and her body was tortured with cuts and needles to inflict has much pain as possible. Fleur fell to her knees and began to weep, she wrapped her beloved Hermione in her arms and held her dead corps close but when fleur looked down at the floor through her tear stained eyes she saw that the floor was covered in her lovers blood._

Fleur shot up and screamed and felt like she couldn't breath she ran her hand through her silver blonde hair, she knew that it was only a nightmare but it felt so real but how could it? Fleur got up from her bed and reached for her bathrobe that always hung from the corner bed post and when she went to tie the robe and put something on her feet when she looked down there were blood stains on her pants, "how could this be?" Fleur asked herself with confusion. She walked down stares to the phone in the main room she had to talk to someone and she didn't want to wake up her little sister so she decided she would call Maria.

Ring ring "hello?" a sleepy voice answered

"Maria? It's Fleur"

"Fleur you do know its 3:30 am don't you?" Maria said with a sleepy tone

Fleur replied "I know it's late but I had to talk to someone and you were the first person that came to mind"

"Are you alright?" Maria asked "you sound frightened or something"

Fleur took a deep breath and said "I've been having nightmares about Hermione where someone…" Fleur held the phone away from a minuet to hold back her tears and then put the phone back next to her and said "where someone murdered her and tortured her"

Maria pretended to be shocked and said "Oh my god that's terrible I'll be right over hang tight" then she hung up the phone.

Fleur hung up her side and then walked over to the sofa, sat down and stared into the fire that was only red coals now but about fifteen minuets later she heard a knock on the front door she got up, opened the door and saw Maria standing on her door step, Fleur gave Maria a hug and told her to come in. Fleur took Maria's coat and hung it on the rack next to the door and told her to go sit on the couch and she'll bring some tea out for them.

Alyssa went to the old house to take care of Hermione, Alyssa walked into the house, walked over to her and untied the ropes and gag so she could get up and stretch.

"I'm going to get you out of here, come back to my house and you can clean up, I'm sure you want a hot shower along with some other things" Alyssa told Hermione after she untied her.

Hermione replied "why are you doing this?"

Alyssa got close to Hermione to where she was stand an inch away from her face and said "Because I…I've been falling"

Alyssa flung her arms around Hermione's neck and kissed her with a kiss that was so passionate it made Fleur's kisses seem weak. Hermione tried to push Alyssa away but she found her self returning the passionate kiss. They broke apart for lack of air, Alyssa gave Hermione a coat and they left to return to Alyssa's house.

"…and that's when I wake up screaming" Fleur told Maria her terrible nightmare that keeps recurring every night, Maria moved to the right side of the sofa so she could lean back against the arm of the sofa, Maria patted her chest and Fleur also moved to the right side and leaned against Maria. Maria wrapped Fleur in her arms and held her close and whispered "I promise you that we'll find Hermione if it takes the rest of our lives" then kissed fleur's left cheek.

Fleur was almost asleep but before she did she turned her head to look into Maria's hazel eyes and said "stay with tonight, I don't want to sleep alone again tonight"

Maria smiled and nodded her and said "I will stay with you tonight" and then before the sun arose for the new day they were asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile back at Alyssa's house.

Alyssa got some of her cloths out from her bedroom and said "I wasn't sure what size you wear so I just pulled everything I had out of my closet but I'm sure you'll find something that fits you in the pile of clothes, oh and if you want to take a show the bathroom is down the hall and to the left" Hermione gave a weak smile and said "Alyssa thank you so much" when Hermione was gone to the shower Alyssa began thinking to her self

"_What the hell am I thinking? Hermione is in love with Fleur, Maria is still in love with Fleur and here I find myself falling for the beautiful brunette, it's just one big love triangle but I'll find someway to reunite Fleur and Hermione but how?"_

**To be continued..**


	5. A Lover's Betrayal

A Lover's Betrayal

The first thoughts that ran through Alyssa's head as she opened her eyes were on how to reunite Fleur and Hermione. She knew that the two would never be truly be happy unless they were together. But there was one problem, Maria. Maria wanted to get rid of Hermione and keep Fleur for herself. Alyssa heaved a sigh that seemed to rise from her toes and suddenly a though occurred to her, "_Maria was telling me about a red stone that she had received. She mentioned that she planned to use it to be rid of Hermione, but what was the name of that stone?" _

She went to the kitchen to make some tea for Hermione and herself. Hermione was trying on a few Alyssa's things looking for some thing to wear. Picking up a book off the counter and just glanced at the cover, it was a copy Greek myths. Alyssa took it out to the book shelf and began to put it back when she realized that the answer was staring her in the face. "_The name of the stone was the Amulet of Hera. I remember now, Maria was telling me that if someone said "Hecuba's" it would take them back to the days of Knights and Dragons. But how did she intend to pass it to Hermione?"_

Setting the book on the shelf she made her way back to the kitchen table. Alyssa rubbed her temples with her hands as she tried desperately to find the answer. If only she could find the piece of the puzzle that she knew was some where in her memory. She stared long and hard at her cup of tea that sat on the counter, but her thoughts were interrupted by someone saying her name.

"Alyssa, Alyssa?"

Alyssa jumped and turned around to find Hermione watching her from the doorway. She was wearing an ankle length simple black witch's gown and a pair of soft leather boots. When Alyssa saw Hermione in black a dress she blew a whistle through a set of pursed lips. She had never understood before why Fleur had been so entranced by the young British witch but she could see the soft beauty that had capture the heart of her French friend.

"Oh Hermione you scared me" Alyssa said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said with a sympathetic smile as she made her way to Alyssa from the hall way.

"Here Hermione warm yourself up" Alyssa said with a smile while she passed Hermione a cup of warm mint tea.

The next day when Maria went to go check on Alyssa and to see how things were going but she told Fleur that she had things to take care of in town (obviously a lie) and when she got there Hermione was gone. Maria walked away with a fury so terrible that hell it's self would flee from her presence if she was close, but she knew exactly where to go. When she arrived at Alyssa's she slammed the door open and saw her so called accomplice sitting on the couch by herself reading a book.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Maria shouted to Alyssa.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alyssa replied as she coward in fear from Maria.

"LIER!" Maria shouted as she went through Alyssa's house looking for the curly haired witch, slamming each door open looking in each room. "THERE YOU ARE!" Maria had found Hermione and grabbed Hermione by her wrist pulling her down from the second floor guest bedroom.

"Maria don't do this please" Alyssa said with a shake in her voice

"Do What? Make this slut disappear and take Fleur for my own?" Maria replied with a fire of hatred in her eyes but then Maria turned her head to look at Hermione and said "I've tried to play nice with you Hermione and I was even thinking about letting you go if you promised to stay away from Fleur but it seems I missed judged you. So now you leave me no choice" Maria dug in her right pocket for the ruby, put it around Hermione's neck with one hand while she kept a firm grip on the brunette.

Hermione looked at Maria and said "Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything to you".

"On the contrary my dear, you have done a lot to me. You stole the only woman I've ever loved; you've turned her against me and almost forget about me as well but all of that will change soon enough" Maria began to laugh like an evil spirit had possessed her soul. Maria looked to Alyssa and said "Goodbye Alyssa, I shall miss you. No I won't" With her final words said Maria took a deep breath and shouted "_Hecuba's" _Alyssa covered her eyes from the blinding light and when she uncovered her eyes Maria and Hermione were gone.

Alyssa fell to her knees and began to weep for what she had done, "What have I done" Alyssa said to herself with a shaky voice and tear stained eyes. Then she remembered the ring that she had gotten from her aunt Elizabeth (but everybody just called her aunt Lizzy) over in Ireland that she said in a letter that it came from a gift shop and thought that Alyssa would like it but that was only half the truth, a few days ago Alyssa took it to a magic shop called "Things of the past" on diagon alley and the store owner told Alyssa when she took it in to see what it really was.

And come to find out it was a ring of power called "Eyes of Athena" and if the owner of that ring were to say "blood red sun rise" they to would be taken back to the time of knights and dragon like Maria's nickels' that is named "Amulet of Hera". After Alyssa thought these things over she ran to her bedroom, dug through her dresser for the small green ring and once she found it she got in her car and went to Fleur's house as soon as she could. It was about half an hour or so later when Fleur heard a knocking at the front door.

"One moment please" Fleur had risen from her seat next to the fire place reading a book, she opened the door and saw Alyssa standing on her doorstep

"Can I help you?" Fleur asked for she did not know Alyssa.

"Alyssa took a deep breath and said "My name is Alyssa I'm friends with Maria Dante's may I come in?" Fleur took a step to the left and waved her hand to signal for Alyssa to come in.

"What's this all about?" Fleur asked Alyssa as she took her coat and hung it on the coat rack

"I have terrible news Fleur" Alyssa took Fleur's hand in hers and said "Hermione is gone" Fleur stood up and walked to the fire place and stared into the flames from the shock. "What do you mean Alyssa? Maria promised me that we would find her and to be reunited" Alyssa shook her head and said "Maria lied to you, she kidnapped Hermione that day at the theater, I was the one that carried her off, and now Maria has taken Hermione back in time and now you must go after her and save your lady fair, the one that has your heart in her hand" Fleur put a hand to her lips in shock and fell to her knees and wept.

Alyssa rushed to Fleur's side, put an arm around her and spoke words of comfort in her ear "Fleur please forgive me for what I have done but now we must go and save Hermione, here take this ring" Alyssa dug in her pants pocket and pulled out the green ring from her aunt "it's called the eye of Athena if you shout the words "blood red sun rise" you will be taken back in time, but please let me go with you because I want vengeance against Maria for making a fool of me and to show that I just ask for forgiveness' for splitting you two apart"

Fleur felt weak in her knees to stand but she had to go and save her precious Hermione, it was now or never. Fleur took a deep breath, rested a had on Alyssa's shoulder and said "Thank you for telling me the truth Alyssa and you are forgiven but now we must save Hermione".

Alyssa smiled to Fleur and nodded her head with a smile. She put on her aunts ring and told Fleur "Take my hand and hold on tight" Fleur grabbed Alyssa's hand and held on tight and on the count of three they shouted,

"BLOOD RED SUN RISE!"

In flash they were gone from this world and into the time of knights and dragons.

Author's note: Okay from here on in this story is gonna take a cross over, just wanted to let my readers know.


End file.
